A virtual machine may be hosted on a host machine, such as by a hypervisor. The virtual machine may store information, such as a guest operating system, user files, application data, and/or other data, within a virtual machine storage file (e.g., a virtual machine disk (vmdk) file). The virtual machine storage file may be stored within persistent storage, such as a hard drive or other storage device, of the host machine. If a failure of the virtual machine occurs, then the virtual machine may be rebooted into an operational state. Rebooting the virtual machine may be a relatively slow process because virtual machine reboot information may be retrieved from the relatively slow persistent storage of the host machine. If the virtual machine hosts a virtual storage appliance that provides a user with access to data stored within one or more storage devices, then such access may be unavailable until the virtual machine is rebooted.